


A MechWarrior's Dilemma

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: BattleTech, BattleTech: MechWarrior
Genre: BattleTech - Freeform, Commander Tsundere, Don’t Die, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Role Reversal, Sci-Fi, Turn-Based Sexytimes, audio script, f4m - Freeform, idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	A MechWarrior's Dilemma

[F4M] A Mechwarrior’s Dilemma [Sci-Fi] [Battletech] [Commander Tsundere] [Role Reversal] [Turn-Based Sexytimes] [Don’t Die, Idiot]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Setting Summary:  
The speaker and the listener both are MechWarriors, pilots of giant, humanoid fighting machines (known as Battlemechs or just “Mechs”) in the 30th century. Wars drag on as mankind is drawn into a new feudal age, losing understanding of the advanced technology bequeathed to them by their ancestors. Mechwarriors are the knights of this new age, inheriting their Mechs from their parents, and fighting on behalf of great noble houses (think Dune) or less noble causes (piracy, mercenary work). The speaker is the commander and the listener is a relatively new addition to her unit of four. He’s not inexperienced, and for whatever reason, he really irritates his new commander…

Other notes:  
-Mech models tend to have flashy and unique names, like “Black Knight,” “Atlas,” or “Marauder”. I’ve made sure that they’re capitalized in the text so that there’s no confusion.

This is a good quick and easy source for more information on the setting:

https://www.polygon.com/features/2017/11/29/16671696/the-battletech-timeline

Scene - In the repair bay of a dropship after a successful combat operation. The listener disobeyed your orders to take an opportunity. He was successful and turned the fight around, but at significant personal risk.

[Cockpit opening noise - Any “Sci-Fi Big Door Opening Noise” should do]

[Sounds of people talking, maybe power tools]

(Angry, but not loud) What the fuck were you doing out there?

Don’t give me that “I’m just doing my job” bullshit. It might have worked in your last unit but not here.

So. What. The. Fuck. Was. That.

(Disbelievingly) A combat maneuver? (Louder) A combat maneuver? Is this really how you did things on the Marik front?

I have some news for you: we’re fighting House Kurita here. Not some goddamn disorganized rabble in half-functional scout mechs, ok? They think they’re samurai. They go into battle without fear and with absolute discipline. They eat showboats like you for breakfast.

Yes, you were showboating. That’s what it’s called when you jump-jet over the enemy, by yourself!

[Exasperated sigh] Yes. I know you got behind the enemy and achieved an elevated position where you could fire on any of them quickly. I know that you did it to attack the heavy from the back where it was least armored. I know that it was bombarding us with long-range missiles and you killed it. I am grateful for that.

What’s the problem? Do you really have no idea? Are you that much of a selfish idiot?

Yes. I said you were a selfish idiot. 

You disobeyed my orders to start.

Oh, they weren’t appropriate for the situation? Is that little gem from your vast storehouse of tactical genius?

Well, *idiot*, the orders were for you to move up and to the left flank, to draw fire from the enemy but undercover behind the rocks and trees. So that *I* could walk to the right and hit the heavy in the back with my Black Knight. You know, the Mech that has more firepower in its right arm than your entire Centurion?

Yeah. That’s what I thought. *My* plan was slower, it’s true, but in *my* plan, you wouldn’t have been a sitting duck. 

(A little calmer) You’ve been here for two months, and we’ve spent a…a lot of time together. Training and fighting. You and I are the only experienced Mechwarriors here. This is Jack’s first real assignment and Victoria is eighteen years old. Eighteen! She inherited her Shadow Hawk and then they shipped her to the front without any formal training! Without us, she’d be ground beef, and her mech would have been enemy salvage by now.

We set the example. So if you don’t follow my orders, and you’re successful, then why should they? *I* understood precisely what you were doing as soon as I saw you do it. That’s why I ordered us all forward and focused fire on the front units, to distract them. *They* saw their commander being proven wrong, even though both of our plans were pretty similar. 

Do you understand why I’m so bothered by this behavior? Why it matters that you, on occasion, do what you’re fucking told?

Jack and Victoria are watching us right now. What I’d like you to do is at least look at little crestfallen. Maybe later you can explain to them that we had a “miscommunication” and you thought that I didn’t see the opportunity to take out that big bastard when I did. That’s close enough to the truth, isn’t it? 

Punishment? [Laughs ruefully] What am I going to, demote you? Suspend you? I’m not stupid enough to take our best gunner off of the line just because he has no concern for his own well-being. 

[laughs] Yes, it *was* an excellent shot. I’m sure the rest of the Lance will want to buy you drinks all night. Just don’t let it get to your head, all right? 

Good. Now that we’ve settled that, do we have a bigger problem here?

You know what I mean. Some of you old world types still don’t like women giving you orders. It seems to me that you’ve been looking for any excuse to ignore mine.

Like what? Like the uniform, for example. I ordered you to wear it during all combat operations.

Yes, I know that most of the time, no one cares about the uniform once you get inside that cockpit, but I asked you to wear the full combat suit and you just um…wear….that.

Well…I know it gets hot in there…but all you’re wearing is the thermal vest and shorts! You can see…almost everything. 

(Obviously uncomfortable/aroused) Don’t you think that you could be, uh…distracting to other people, like that? I mean like Victoria, for instance, …youth and hormones and all that.

[Sigh] Just because *you* don’t know that you have a fantastic chest, back, and um, arms… doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t notice. 

Fine, yes! I’m distracted too. All right? I mean I’ve been on the line for a year without any real relief and yeah, I get hit on occasionally but only by other Mechwarriors and they tend to be either nobles who’ve never had to work a day in their lives or dudes who think that I’m just going to jump in bed with them despite their inability to handle basic physical hygiene. 

Imagine if Victoria dressed like you do? I mean, yeah, women do that sometimes, but wouldn’t you find it difficult to, you know, focus while she was up on the vidscreen?

You wouldn’t find her distracting? Really. She’s fit. Petite. Great tits. I mean if you’re into something else I understand but.

So, you’re into women, but you wouldn’t find her distracting if she was half-naked and sweating, like you are right now? Well, what exactly *would* you find distracting?

(Shocked) I’m sorry, what?

Um. No, I heard you I just…what?

You’re telling me right now, with a straight face, that you’re too busy thinking about what I look like in a tank top to ever be distracted by Victoria? Really?

Well, I mean…I’m…a lot older than her and let's be honest…I’m not really that pretty.

Bullshit. Some of my scars have scars.

Well. Ok, I guess I am in pretty good shape, but no one really likes tall women and…

You do. Really. 

No, it’s not that I don’t believe you its just…fuck.

Look, I don’t like this, ok? 

No…not talking to you or whatever, or fighting alongside you. You’re a good soldier. A better gunner. I don’t like having to fucking give you orders. 

Because one of two things always happens. I either order you into danger, when I know that sooner or later, your good luck will run out or you’ll “creatively interpret” one of my safer orders and end up just another charred corpse in a metal wreck.

It’s hard enough to tell Jack and Victoria to fight. They’re children, goddammit. All we can do is do our best to keep them alive until they learn the essential lessons. 

But I’ve never had to do this before.

Do what? (Angry) You fucking know what. Don’t play dumb with me, not now. I’m not that subtle.

You…really don’t know what I’m talking about? What I’m trying to say?

I ’m telling you that I care about you. I love you, you fucking idiot.

And, uh, I guess, you feel the same way. Wow. Ok. Fuck.

Why are you looking at me like that? This is new to me too…

(Pleased, aroused) Oh, I see. You’re “awaiting orders.” Well, I suppose that’s an improvement. 

Looks like Jack and Victoria have left…ok.

Get the fuck back in that cockpit, MechWarrior.

You heard me. It’s cramped, but there’s room for two.

And I’ll just close her up and…

[Cockpit Closing Noise]

You’ve really never been with a woman inside a mech before? I thought all you fuck boys brought your groupies here.

[Laughs] Ok, fine, you’re not a fuck boy. (Breathy, seductive) Your *my* fuck boy.

(Commanding) Take your vest and shorts off.

Yes, it *is* an order.

Good. Good boy.

[Seductive] You said you spend a lot of time thinking about what I look like in clothes. Do you ever think about what I might look like without them? 

[Removes clothes]

I thought you might. Well, let me just take this off…

(A little unsure) Do you like what you see?

(Reassured) Good. Sit down. Now.

Hmm…you might be in the command chair, but *I’m* the one in command. 

Your soldier is standing at attention, though. [Laughs]

No, I wasn’t laughing at you…I just…really like the way your cock looks. It’s…pretty.

Yeah, I said you had a pretty cock. Do you have a problem with that? 

I didn’t think so. 

Look at me…how wet I am. God, I don’t think I ’m going to need lube with you. Ever. 

Now just sit tight and keep your hands to yourself while I straddle you and…

[Moans as envelops him; first time in a while and she goes down pretty fast, so maybe mix of pleasure/pain]

[Please improv your moans, groans, etc. as you want. She tends to swear a lot during sex so feel free to throw that in there too]

Oh…fuck that’s nice…oh fuck. 

Yeah, put your hands on me now. The way I know you want to.

My breasts…fuck, it's been a long time since anyone but me has touched them…yeah…

Mmm…pinch my nipples…harder…little harder….oh fuck, yeah…

Fuck…I love you…godammit, I love you!

[Improv to orgasm]

(Panting) Oh…oh wow…

So…uh…fuck.

Nothing is wrong…I just…I just made that decision with my lady parts…

[Laughs] No, they feel good, I just don’t want to make it weird between us…or to fuck up our unit cohesion…

Oh, I see. You feel that your morale has dramatically improved now that we’ve fucked? [Laughs] I bet.

Well…I guess I’ll just have to keep making you cum then.

I’m always willing to make any sacrifice for the good of men *under* my command…[laughs]


End file.
